nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Nichijou Manga Volume 4
- Vertical Comics= }} | caption = Cover of Volume 4 | release date = January 26, 2009日常（4） (in Japanese). Shounen Ace. | start = 53 | end = 72 | previous = Nichijou (3) | next = Nichijou (5) }} Nichijou (4) is the fourth volume of the Nichijou manga. Chapters Preface The henchmen of the Fey Kingdom are biographed. Nichijou no 53 See also: Nichijou Episode 2#Glico Mio Naganohara, Yuuko Aioi and Mai Minakami play the stair game. Nichijou no 54 See also: Nichijou Episode 6#Part 23 Mio and Yuuko play picture shiritori, but Yuuko not only draws poorly, she can't spell well, either. Nichijou no 55 See also: Nichijou Episode 20#Part 85 Nano Shinonome, Hakase, and Sakamoto play hide and seek. Nichijou no 56 See also: Nichijou Episode 15#Part 60 Kana Nakamura wonders why someone would build a robot as sophisticated as Nano, and then just send her to school. Nakamura offers Nano coffee containing tranquilizer, but thoughtlessly drinks some herself. Nano is unaffected while Nakamura passes out. Nichijou Shorts 4 *Unconsciously: When Yuuko wakes up from a nap in class, Mio comments that sleeping beauty has awoken without her kiss. Mio is then embarrassed by the possible implications of what she said. *Youth: Manabu Takasaki recalls playing Igo Soccer in his youth. *Public Morals: Sakurai-sensei chastizes Koujirou Sasahara for running in the hallway, only to be dumbfounded by the sight of Misato Tachibana chasing him while wearing a tank. *Newbie: Nakanojou-san tells his newest Mr. Daifuku to wear the costume. He then tells him not to talk. *Newbie 2: When Nakanojou-san also tells him to put a shirt on, he turns and pouts. *Newbie 3: The newest Mr. Daifuku tries to tell Nakanojou-san something without talking. Nakanajou-san then tells him he can talk. Nichijou no 57 See also: Nichijou Episode 18#Part 77 In the Kingdom of Fey, the crew try to entertain Princess Starla. When they fail to do so, she trapdoors them out of the blimp one by one. Nichijou no 58 See also: Nichijou Episode 14#Part 57 Makoto Sakurai joins the Igo Soccer Club and astounds the President Kenzaburou Daiku when he tells him that Igo Soccer is an actual thing. Nichijou no 59 See also: Nichijou Episode 19#Part 79 Yuuko tries to train Mio to high jump properly. Nichijou no 60 See also: Nichijou Episode 10#Part 42 When Nano comments that Hakase's new hairdo makes her look older, Hakase acts like Nano's older, more responsible sister. Nichijou no 61 See also: Nichijou Episode 15#Nakamura-sensei, Short Circuit-kun Nakamura tries to use Short Circuit-kun on Nano, but instead tazers Tsuyoshi. Nichijou no 62 See also: Nichijou Episode 15#Part 62 As Sakurai-sensei gets into an argument with her brother over how sloppily he's dressed, Takasaki listens in and wonders why they're so familiar with each other. Haruna Annaka then appears, telling Takasaki that Tsuyoshi is unconscious in the science lab. Hilarity ensues. Nichijou no 63 Nano, Sakamoto and Hakase play karuta. Nichijou Shorts 5 * Untitled Intro: Yuuko asks Mio if she wants try divination appears to be similar to Ouija. Mio says she doesn't know what it is, so Yuuko goes into a long and complicated explanation of what it entails. After all that setup, Mio decides she'll pass. * 80-point Mongolian: Yuuko somehow scores 80 on an assignment. She keeps hitting Mio in celebration until Mio yells at her. * Trick: Yuuko asks Mio if she wants to know her secret to scoring 80 points. When Mio says no, Yuuko continues anyway, explaining that it's the result of perpetual hard work and heart. * High Spirits: In continued high spirits over scoring 80 points, Yuuko makes several jokes involving "eighty." She starts hitting Mio again while celebrating, and Mio gets mad again. * Eden: Yuuko is devastated when Takasaki tells the class the average grade was a 96. * Invincible Alien: Yuuko puts a bag over her head and pretends to be an invincible alien, impervious to all attacks. She's then struck in the head by a baseball, which really hurts. Nichijou no 64 See also: Nichijou Episode 17#Behind the Gymnasium, Part 1 Nakamura tries to lure Nano behind the cafeteria to fall into one of the holes she's dug, but instead captures Tsuyoshi. For some reason, she shaves off his mohawk. Nichijou no 65 See also: Nichijou Episode 17#Part 70 Takasaki tries to get information about Sakurai-sensei out of her brother, Makoto, who figures out he likes her. Makoto tries to blackmail Takasaki into being Igo Soccer Club's new adviser, threatening he'll tell everyone Takasaki likes his sister if he doesn't. As Takasaki weighs what to do, Haruna appears again, telling Takasaki that Tsuyoshi is trapped in a hole behind the cafeteria. Hilarity ensues. Nichijou no 66 Represented by brief scene during the second intro. Principal Shinonome is harassed by a murder of crows. Nichijou no 66.5 See also: Nichijou Episode 17#Behind the Gymnasium, Part 2 Nakamura finds that Takasaki and Haruna have joined Tsuyoshi in holes, and runs off again. Nichijou no 67 See also: Nichijou Episode 16#Part 64 Yuuko has difficulty ordering coffee. Nichijou no 68 See also: Nichijou Episode 19#Part 80 Hakase can't get the laundry in from out of the rain in time. Nichijou no 68.5 See also: Nichijou Episode 18#Part 72 Unlike Yuuko, Mio knows how to order coffee. Nichijou no 69 See also: Nichijou Episode 24#Part 102 Yuuko tells Mio that she just saw Sasahara and Nano walking together. When Mio calls Yuuko an idiot for thinking that was "big news," Yuuko creates a ridiculous, romantic scene between Sasahara and Nano to get a rise out of Mio. Nichijou no 70 See also: Nichijou Episode 21#Part 88 Misato, Weboshi and Fe-chan have a sleepover at Misato's, and discuss boys they like. Fe-chan asks Misato if she's made any progress with Sasahara, and Misato responds by throwing chopsticks into her eyes. In a rage, Misato subconsciously reveals her plans with Sasahara. Weboshi, wearing an awesome AC/DC shirt, admits she likes "the kid with the mohawk," because she thinks he's a punk. Nichijou no 71 See also: Nichijou Episode 12#Part 51 Yuuko and Mio go to an amusement park, but Yuuko's day is ruined when Mio loses Yuuko's wallet. Nichijou no 72 See also: Nichijou Episode 5#Part 21 Hakase notices that Nano's daruma only has one eye painted and tries to fix it, but messes it up. Notes *Unconsciously: See also: Nichijou Episode 12#Unintentional *Youth: See also: Nichijou Episode 14#Youth *Public Morals: See also: Nichijou Episode 20#Morals *Newbie: See also: Nichijou Episode 19#Newbie, Part 1 *Newbie 2: See also: Nichijou Episode 19#Newbie, Part 2 *Newbie 3: See also: Nichijou Episode 19#Newbie, Part 3 *Untitled Intro: See also: Nichijou Episode 5#Table Turning *80-point Mongolian: See also: Nichijou Episode 13#80-point Mongolian *Trick: See also: Nichijou Episode 13#Secret *High Spirits: See also: Nichijou Episode 13#Elated *Eden: See also: Nichijou Episode 13#Eden *Invincible Alien: See also: Nichijou Episode 10#Invincible Alien References Category:Manga